Changes
by inibito
Summary: The Bellas attend a party in Copenhagen celebrating their win and after a few encounters with Das Sound Machine's leader Kommissar, Beca starts to realise her feelings about everything are changing. A slow burning Becommissar story; with lots of mixed emotions, ups and downs and added complications. (Rated M for possible future chapters and bad language.)
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly, hi. I am so late to ship, however I just watched PP2 and I have fallen in love with Kommissar and Beca. I do not know how long this will be, or if anyone will even read it now. But I am having the time of my life.**

* * *

" _Mäuschen_ , you just can't keep away, ja?"

Beca jumped, spilling her drink over herself.

 _Fuck._

Das Sound Machine were confident and precise in their every action, they intimidated anyone who came into contact with them, and this was especially true for their female leader. Kommissar was a tall blonde with electric blue eyes; she was the sort of woman whose beauty was just as powerful and commanding as her presence, and there was always a sense on control.

Beca turned and looked up at the older woman, swallowing hard.

She couldn't help but feel anxious around her, especially as she realised this was their first time alone. Even with winning the World Championships, and the buzz that had given her, she still couldn't help but embarrass herself.

"Uh, yeah, hi. I mean… What?"

Kommissar smirked, knowing and enjoying the effect she had on the younger girl. She nodded towards Beca's dress, and raised an eyebrow in response.

"I startled you?"

"What – this?" Beca pointed at the spilt drink, forcing out a laugh. "No, of course not. I always spill things, all the time. Any drink, anywhere. I mean it's basically like my thing."

Kommissar tilted her head slowly. "Your _thing?_ "

The emphasis on the blonde's question was slow, and Beca didn't know if it was the German accent or just the stupidity of her own words that made this ten times more humiliating.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't even know what that means. It's not my thing. The cup was just full and you came out of nowhere and spoke, and I didn't expect it and I jumped and – " She paused, realising how much she was now talking. "I swear I am not normally like this. I don't say things like this. I totally just ramble when I'm nervous – "

Something in her words made the German's eyes light up. She took a slow step forward, closing the space between them, and cutting Beca off.

"Oh, and I make you nervous?"

Beca felt her face flush red and panic immediately flood her body.

"What? No! I mean – maybe a little. But not like in a _bad_ way! I don't think you're going to kill me or anything, it's just you're scary but so beautiful and everything you do is like perfection and – _God_ , I really need to stop talking."

She covered her face with her hand, willing the floor to swallow her whole.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she have just said " _Hey Kommissar, so we kicked your asses like I said we would!" –_ Fuck, that would have been good, why couldn't she had done that? What sort of name is Kommissar anyway? That can't be her name, right? What was her name? Maybe, she didn't have one. Maybe she was part of an experiment to grow the world's most perfect human and that's why she's so beautiful and talented and fuck – she was standing really close…

Kommissar let out a loud laugh, snapping Beca out her thoughts. She was entertained; there was a look of satisfaction, like Beca was her new favourite toy. She leaned into the young girl, her lips brushing Beca's ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"It is fine, _Maus._ I am only teasing." She whispered, stepping back a second later and releasing the tension between them.

Beca looked up; forcing any sort of emotion other than the pure panic she was feeling right now. She desperately searched for any sign of the Bellas in the bar surrounding her, anyone would do. This was possibly the worst and most confusing interaction she had ever had with the German woman. Suddenly, she spotted Chloe and willed their eyes to meet – which they did.

"I actually came to congratulate you." Kommissar said, following Beca's stare over her shoulder to see the other woman fastly approaching.

"You're congratulating me?" Beca asked, focusing on Kommissar again. "I never thought DSM would actually admit defeat."

"Well, we are the best." She said with a smile. "But you are also pretty good."

There was a moment of silence between them; no words exchanged, eye contact unbroken. Then Kommissar nodded her head and slipped past Beca towards the outside party that had just opened.

Beca chugged what was left of her drink and put the cup down on a counter. The whole night had been a whirlwind. The excitement of winning, the anticipation of celebrating, now whatever had just happened with Kommissar. She had no idea what she was feeling or what it meant, except she needed alcohol, and lots of it.

She turned around, and was greeted by the very concerned face of her best friend.

"Uh, Beca? Where have you been? Are you okay? What did she say to you?"

Beca nodded, then grabbed Chloe's drink out of her hands and took a big gulp, ignoring the sickly sweet taste. "Yeah, I'm okay. I think she er, I think she just congratulated us."

Chloe shot her a pointed look, and then stole her drink back. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, she said that DSM were still the best, but we did good."

Chloe gave her a disbelieving look. "Wow, you almost a compliment from Das Sound Machine. I did not expect that. No wonder you look like a ghost." She joked, finishing her drink.

Beca frowned and punched her playfully in the arm "Shut up, Clo. I do not!"

"Ow! You definitely do!"

The brunette just rolled her eyes.

"Just promise me that if she does _anything_ , you'll let me know?"

Beca paused for a moment. There was nothing to tell, was there? She had gotten close to her, and it had felt weird. Not weird in a bad way, just different. And she's called her pretty or perfect, but when doesn't that happen?

"I will."

Chloe smiled, and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on then aca-bitch, they just opened the outdoor arena, lets go dance!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't lie. I have wrote the first couple of chapters already, and will probably be posting them simultaneously for a while. If anyone is even reading this - thanks and I love you.**

* * *

The party was set up in a massive outdoor arena, with different bars and lounges at either end. It was organised by the World Championships, to celebrate everyone who had taken part, and those who had won. All groups were invited, and even though some had decided not to come, it was still busy enough for the Bellas to get lost in the crowd.

Truthfully, the majority of the girls didn't even know what drink number they were on now; dancing had become crazier, thoughts had become looser and visions had definitely become blurrier. There were so many _I love you_ 's being passed around, it would have made Cupid sick.

The bass was loud, passing through Beca as Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to dance. The two girls span, then grinded, then attempted to copy some strange made-up dance move Amy was calling the "The Submarine" before Beca broke off to get another drink.

She laughed to herself, as she wiped her face with her arm and fumbled in her bag for her phone. Jesse had messaged her a while ago saying he and Benji had finished their tour of the city, and were now going to try to blag their way in, then Legacy had text to say she was going to help them but there was no news yet. She attempted to post on Facebook about celebrating the night in Copenhagen, but actually it was more a bunch of random letters and symbols than some inspirational or enjoyable message.

She carried on walking in the general direction of the bar, when her head bounced of what felt like someone's elbow.

"Shit, sorry!" She said, stuffing her phone in her pocket and looking for a face.

"Beca! Kein problem!" A male replied, a thick foreign accent. Beca strained for a moment, before finally making out Pieter.

She blinked, registering the German's presence.

"I – I totally forgot you were here." She admitted, a little too quickly than she meant to.

He let out a singular laugh. "Well ja, the feeling ist mutual."

The two shared a serious look for a moment, then burst into laughter. Pieter took a large gulp of his drink.

"I think I'm pretty wasted." Beca shared, smiling as she spoke.

"You are lucky - Kommissar ist trying to enforce a _drinking limit_." He made air quotations around the last two words. " _Dummkopf_." He laughed to himself again before a worried look shot on his face. "Oh. Don't tell her you saw me! Or that I called her that, ja?"

Beca smiled. "She's still here too?"

"Ja, of course."

"Where?"

"You wish to know _where_?"

The question sounded strange. It was strange. Why did she want to know where the leader of their rival group was? The same woman who had made jokes about her and laughed at her? The same woman whose real name she didn't even know?

"No… No, I don't. It's fine. I gotta go. I'll see you later!"

She rushed off unsteadily past Pieter, aiming directly for the bar. She didn't dare look back to see his confused face watching her. She had enough confusion for the both of them.

Why had she just asked that so naturally? She hardly knew the woman and there she was asking about her like she was a friend. God, she needed that drink.

She pushed her way through the crowd and reached the wooden counter, placing her hand on the side and feeling something sticky under her fingers. She gestured to the barman for another drink and turned around once she got it. Swirls of people rushed past, and Beca propped both elbows back to stabilise herself; it was only then, she realised how full the arena was.

People were dancing, singing, taking pictures and running about; lights were flashing and music blasting away. She scanned the room, looking for Pieter, looking for the Bellas, looking for Kommissar.

Her gaze stopped over every blonde woman she found, wondering if it was her. She knew she was here, she knew she was somewhere, and finally, she knew part of her now wanted to see her again.

 _You are damn confusing, Mitchell._

Beca returned to her drink, chugging it down, and wiping her mouth clean. Even with it being outside, the amount of bodies and movement in there created a heat of its own. She eyed up the nearest bathroom and began walking to it, needing to take a time out.

The bathroom was bright; white walls and floors that had clearly taken forever to set up and a powerful artificial light overhead.

Beca faced the mirror in front of her, staring into own drunken eyes. She was fighting the room spinning on her, and decided that last drink may have been one too many. She grabbed a wedge of tissue next to her started patting down her face – it felt good to get away from the crowd for a while.

"So, you were asking about me, _Maus_?"

Beca looked to her right to see Kommissar propped up against the bathroom wall, smiling.

"Seriously –" She shook her head. "Where do you even come from?

Kommissar laughed, pushing herself away from the wall and walking towards the brunette, her heels clicking along the floor. " _Everywhere_."

Beca set down the paper towels and faced the other woman, welcoming the sight of her. "Let me guess, Pieter told you?"

"He told me many things."

"You know he's trashed, right?"

"Of course, Beca. Subtly is not his strong suit."

Beca couldn't help but stare as Kommissar came to a rest in front of her, hands perfectly spread over her hips. Her outfit was tight. She hadn't noticed before due the feeling of panic that overloaded her body, but her brain was looser now, allowing her to fully take in the other woman. The blonde was wearing a fitted leather jacket and a tight black top that ended just shy of her waist; the material clung to her figure and exposed her pale skin underneath. Her jeans were just as close fitting, with rips leading high up her thighs, and her heels looked like they could be used as a deadly weapon.

It wasn't just Beca who has taken notice of the Kommissar either. Almost everyone who had come in or out of the bathroom had glared, the obvious signs of envy or awe on their faces. But Kommissar hadn't reacted; she was just looking at Beca.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" The words surprised even Beca, who usually couldn't muster anything other than long rambles or weird compliment-insults.

"Sure, _Maus_. Go ahead."

"What's your name?"

The German squinted in reply, and Beca felt the need to explain herself.

"I mean Kommissar – it's more of a title than a name, right? I don't hear anyone call you anything else, and it would be nice to actually refer to you as something other then a German word I can't really pronounce."

With that, the Kommissar laughed and nodded her head, now understanding. She took a moment to think it over, then smirked.

"You want to know my real name. I see."

"What, is it a secret or something?"

"No. However, not many people know it. Pieter ja, but even he has always called me Kommissar. I am so used to this now, my name does not even feel real anymore."

"So – you're not going to tell me?" Beca pouted, even more intrigued than when she had first asked.

"Nein, _Maus_. But maybe one day you will earn it."

Something about the way she talked affected Beca. The teasing; the mystery, it just left her wanting more. Beca smiled into her shoulder then felt a vibration coming from her pocket. She held up her phone to show she had a call then turned around to answer.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Beca! I'm in, where are you?"

"Jesse? You're – in?"

"Yeah, I told you. Emily totally got us in, so I'm here! Where are you?"

Beca felt something drop in her stomach like the moment was over and real life was hitting her again. She turned to face the blonde and paused.

"Beca? Bec? Are you there?"

The Bella blinked, then shifted awkwardly, before returning to the call.

"Yeah, Jesse I'll be out in a sec. I'll meet you with the others."

She hung up before he could reply, and put her phone back in her jeans pocket.

"Sorry." She said, feeling weirdly uncomfortable talking to Jesse in front of Kommissar.

"It's fine." The blonde said. "I must go and reprimand drunken _idioten_. So I will let you return to your friends."

The German started to move then paused, clearly thinking something over in her head. She looked back at the younger woman and in one full, confident swoop, leaned in and kissed her cheek.

The kiss was light, gentle even, sinking into her skin. Beca could have sworn she still felt it even after Kommissar had moved away.

"It was nice talking to you, _Mäuschen_." She said, and with that, she quickly turned and headed back into the arena.

Beca watched her, holding her cheek. What was happening? Her boyfriend was here; her really supportive and loving boyfriend had come all this way to be with her, and all she wanted was to spend her time with some blonde, gorgeous stranger.

She shook her head and turned, taking one last look in the mirror. Her brain searched for something she didn't quite know yet, before forcing herself back to face the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this! I did not expect even one of you to read it, so I am extremely happy! Next chapter should be up in a few days, I still have no idea how long this will be but I keep having ideas and Kommissar is just my fave and Birgitte Hjort Sørensen favourited my tweet the other day - so I'm riding the wave.**

* * *

"Where are you?" Jesse waved his hand over Beca's face, bringing her back to his cheesy grin.

"Sorry, I uh – totally spaced out." She lied. She couldn't tell him who she was really thinking of.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight. Beca smiled, it wasn't totally sincere, but it felt like what she needed to do.

After a few moments she wriggled out of his grip, and bounced over to Chloe, launching herself at the ginger. This wasn't the first time tonight she had avoided him and Chloe's beady eyes scanned her face, giving her a suspicious look, but Beca ignored it and immersed herself in the dancing. By this time, the majority of people had started to leave – even some of the Bellas. Amy had overdone the shots and had called it a night, dragging a couple of the girls with her, and Beca could only see a few more familiar faces on the dance floor. In them, she had also spotted a few DSM members sneaking to the bar, clearly hoping they wouldn't be caught by Kommissar.

 _Titanium_ came on in the background, and Chloe's eyes immediately darted to Beca. The two returned to their usual sexy dancing while the rest of the group cheered. Beca pushed her herself against Chloe and began dancing on her, mimicking her hip movements and laughing. She threw her head back, closing her eyes.

She opened them to see Jesse in front of her, angling in and taking over the dance. Chloe backed off and turned to face Legacy, leaving Beca and her boyfriend alone. He was smiling, beaming in fact, hands reaching out to bring her in and she reluctantly agreed. They danced close for a moment, but Beca made sure they didn't really touch. She was drunk yes, but being this close to him felt wrong now and whether she would admit it or not, part of her didn't want Kommissar to see.

She let out an awkward laugh and backed away, finding Chloe again and hoping no one had noticed. It didn't matter where she was or who she was dancing with, her mind was racing for Kommissar. Whether it was thinking of her, or wondering about her; looking for her or wishing she was here. She couldn't even dance with her own boyfriend without feeling guilty for wishing he were someone else.

She stepped out of the dance circle once more, heading for the exit. Her mind was spinning and the alcohol in her system did not help. Jesse grabbed her hand to pull her back, she struggled for a moment but shook him off and kept walking.

"Beca? Where are you going?" She heard him yell, followed by Chloe calmly telling the group a girl talk was needed.

Her footsteps quickened until she met the fresh air outside the venue. Her breath was shallow and she came to a halt just outside the door, holding her head in her hand.

"Beca –" Chloe called breathlessly, catching up with her just a second later. "What is going on with you?"

The brunette wiped her face again, and then shook her head. "Nothing. It's fine."

Chloe stood dead centre in front of her, hands firmly on her hips. Her cheeks were red, but her eyes were a scary shade of blue. It was times like this you did not mess with Chloe, she meant business and Beca knew it.

"You have been so strange _all_ night. You've been distracted and distant, you've wondered off for ages and now you're totally ducking Jesse. You tell me what is going on right now."

There was a silent standoff between the two women, neither of them wanting to give in. Every now and again, Chloe adjusted her stare to emphasise her seriousness and waited for Beca to respond. A few moments went by, then Beca rolled her eyes and folded. She twisted around and pushed her hair back, the cold air on her face being the only nice thing about this current situation. She took a deep breath and counted to five in her head, before turning back around and exhaling.

"Clo, I – I'm fine. I just need some air. It's hot and I'm totally wasted. I just need some time alone. Please?"

Chloe's eyes relaxed and became more sympathetic. She could see something genuine in Beca's words; they were best friends, she knew her inside out and whatever was going on with her, she needed some time to think.

"Okay." She said, reaching over and holding Beca's hand in her own. "But promise you'll come talk to me later?"

The brunette nodded, squeezing her hand. "I will."

She watched the other Bella leave, before looking around and eyeing up an empty corner to sit. The night still in Copenhagen, the sound of music lost in the background. She hurried over and sat down, her back against the cold, metallic wall. Her knees were pulled up close to her chest, and she let her head fall against them. The intoxication she had felt from both the alcohol and the rush of Kommissar had started to wear off, leaving a body of confusion and a spinning mind. It was not meant to be like this. They had just won the World Championships, they had restored their title and they were at this amazing party to celebrate, but everything was now a blur. Things that had made sense now didn't; things that had made her happy, she was pushing away; things she thought she knew now made no sense at all. She hit her head off her knee trying shut her thoughts up, but instead created a painful ringing in her ears.

" _Maus?_ " A voice appeared from somewhere, hurried in its tone.

Beca didn't look up, she didn't even move.

"Where are you? What has happened?"

High heels began to walk towards her, Beca noticed how even the time was between each step and also how weird an observation that was. She remained still, hoping somehow she could turn invisible and Kommissar would walk straight past.

" _Maus_ , what are you doing? Look at me. Are you all right?"

She felt the German stop beside her and crouch down to her level.

"Why are you here?" Beca whispered into her jeans.

She raised her head a second later, her eyes sharply greeting Kommissar's.

"Why do you keep coming back? Do you do it just to mess with me? Am I just some fucking toy to you? "

The blonde stared back, clearly confused by the unexpectedly hostile welcome.

"It was bad enough you stole _our_ tour. But then you show up, all perfect and talented, with your stupid moving cars and dancing and shit! And then you come over and talk and I feel about _this_ big around you, like I couldn't do anything right. I'm used to that feeling, I am – but that's because of me! I am perfectly capable of screwing up my own life but I don't need some fucking German Goddess showing up doing it for me! It's confusing and it's – it's unfair! "

Beca grabbed hold of the wall and pulled herself up. Words were coming out before she could grab them and emotions were erupting underneath. Kommissar followed, moving slowly and raising herself above the younger girl's height, not a single expression showing on her face. She held herself firmly and confidently, arms by her side and head up high, and allowed Beca to continue.

"And you know it! You know how I get around you, all tongue-tied and fucking awkward! And you push and you push and you just watch me trip all over myself trying to keep up! And then the best part, you just walk away, like nothing's _fucking_ happened at all. You leave me there with this big fucking question mark hanging over my head, making me wonder _why_ I care, _why_ I want to be near you and _why_ I can't stop thinking about you all the fucking time and you're just gone, waiting for the next time to pop up and ruin something else!"

Beca sucked the air into her mouth, watching the blonde's face. But there was nothing, no look of guilt, no look of sadness, nothing.

"Do you get a kick out of it? Getting into people's heads? You couldn't win the Worlds but you could still dish out your revenge? And what, I was the easiest one for you to screw with and you just couldn't resist doing it yourself? _Fuck._ It all makes sense now. You weren't there to congratulate me – you were there to fuck with me! I knew DSM wanted to win, I knew they wouldn't take this easily, but _really_? This is low, even for you."

She shook her head and her legs became uneasy. Her hands clutched at the wall for support. The anger had burnt out, the air between them was shifting and leaving something very hollow in its place.

"I bet I'm not even the only one. We both see how people look at you, you could have _anyone_ , why would you actually choose me?" Her voice was lower now; words more hurt than angry. "You actually made me feel – special. I liked talking to you, I liked being close to you, I liked seeing you and feeling like you wanted to see me…"A singular tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't ask for this. All I wanted was to tour and come to Copenhagen and win the Worlds and celebrate with Chloe and Amy and the Bellas and –" She stopped just before Jesse's name. She still couldn't admit to herself or Kommissar that she was supposed to be in love. "And instead, I want you. I want your attention, your words, and your stupid fucking accent. I want you to talk to me and tell me your name and tell me this isn't just some game or _thing_ I'm totally imagining. I want –"

Beca paused. Kommissar's face had changed. Her untouchable and distant demeanour was fading, and Beca wanted to just reach out and touch her and make sure all of this was real.

"I want –"

"Shh, _Maus_."

Kommissar placed her hand under Beca's chin, nudging it up slightly. She leant forward, closing in the distance and reaching for the brunette's lips. Beca could feel them almost touching, when Kommissar held still. She looked the younger girl in the eyes, asking if this was okay; if this was what she wanted. And instead of moving away, Beca closed her eyes and moved that final inch forward to meet Kommissar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, as promised! Again, I'm so thankful for the nice comments and follows/faves this is getting! It means a great deal. This may be a bit shorter than I expected due to my stupid internet dying and no one being able to fix it for a while! But I wanted to keep writing and get something out for you ASAP. I'm also away working a convention this weekend, so will have chapter 5 out next week! :-)**

* * *

They were like magnets, pulling together as everything else around them fell away. Their soft lips meeting, their tongues tasting each other. There was a fire behind the kiss, a forbidden desire for each other that made the whole moment even more intense.

Beca's hands instinctively clung to the blonde's jacket. She knew she should pull away, she knew how risky this was as the Bellas and even Jesse were only a few feet behind that wall but right now, she didn't care. Kommissar's hands were at her neck, fingers sliding into her hair, gripping and pulling at it, sending all sorts of sensations through her skin. The kiss continued, getting faster and harder. It was as if they were creating their own energy, fuelling a moment neither of them could let go. A moan escaped Beca's mouth and she realised she had never experienced anything like this. She had kissed plenty of people, even people she had had a connection with, but it never felt as good as this. Kommissar was a perfect kisser, the woman clearly was the best at everything she did, but there was something more to it than that, something she had never experienced with Jesse.

" _Maus_ –" The German started, but the brunette ignored her, keeping hold of the kiss. "Beca, stop." She tried a second time, this time pulling back from the brunette just enough to break free. She raised her hand to the younger girl's face and stroked her cheek, wiping away a tear.

Beca quivered under her touch. She fell against Kommissar's chest, burying into her. She wiped her face, feeling the wet of her tears on the other woman's clothes but she just couldn't make it stop.

"I'm so confused." She cried, sobbing even harder.

Kommissar held her tighter. "I know, _kleine Maus_. But you are also exhausted. Please, let me take you home."

Beca shook her head fiercely. "No, I don't want to go back there tonight. I can't."

"Then come with me."

The Bella agreed, shifting her weight into Kommissar and leaning on her for support. Kommissar explained that her hotel was only down the street, pointing to a tall illuminated building in front of them.

The German was right, Beca was exhausted. After all the travelling and practising, the performing and partying, dancing some more and then crying, she had no energy left. Even walking with the support of a strong, beautiful woman was hard work.

As they reached the hotel, the bright lights hit her eyes and she turned her head into the blonde. The automatic doors opened and she heard a man say something. It came to no surprise that Kommissar replied fluently, whatever language he was speaking, and she began walking them inside. Beca peaked out from the fabric to see perfect white, rounded counters with black matte walls and modern furniture all around. There were glass panels exposing walkways above and television screens propped up on the wall. Beca couldn't deny it, their hotel certainly looked like a dump in comparison to Das Sound Machine's.

They walked down a small corridor before stopping at a giant glass elevator in front. Kommissar looked reassuringly at Beca, who had just noticed even the floor was made from glass. The two women stepped in and Beca clung a little tighter to Kommissar, who pressed the top floor button and waited. The brunette's stomach flipped a little as it moved, but soon enough the elevator stopped and revealed a hotel suite. The German smiled down at her and swiped her key card over the door. Something clicked and the door started to open.

"Shh." She instructed, pointing at the room on the left for Beca to enter. "Pieter is sleeping."

Beca walked inside and her eyes were met with Kommissar; clothes and shoes and makeup in view, books and notepads and reading glasses, even imprints in the duvet and pillows where she had been. The older woman gestured her to sit down on a sofa, before disappearing back out of the door and returning with an ice-cold glass of water.

"Drink." She said, giving the glass to Beca and sitting next to her.

There was a silence in the room. Beca sipped the water and concentrated on staying awake long enough to finish it. It was cold, soothing on her throat. She took the last drop into her mouth and handed the glass to blonde, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Kommissar set the glass down on the side then pulled the duvet back and stood in front of Beca, lifting her up and placing her on the bed. She raised a leg at a time, removing both shoes and placing them neatly on the floor. Her hand reached up to stroke the brunette's head gently and then encouraged her to lie down, pulling the duvet from underneath and tucking it in around her. Beca closed her eyes, breathing in Kommissar's scent on the pillows. _Cinnamon._

A moment later, a light dimmed and Beca heard movement around the room. She lifted her head to search for the other woman. Somewhere in the time she had closed her eyes, the blonde had changed out of her normal attire, softening herself, in a black baggy top and shorts. Her hair was loose, strands flicking off to the side and there were blankets on the sofa, creating a makeshift bed.

"No." The brunette said, catching the German's attention. She patted the space next to her, asking the other woman to join.

"Beca, I am not sure –"

"I'm not asking for anything. I just wanna be near you. Please."

Kommissar thought for a moment, but then nodded. She walked around the bed, got in, and wrapped herself in the duvet, clicking off the light.

The bed was huge, with a mattress your body sank into and a duvet that felt like clouds, and yet with all the space Beca's body drew itself to the other woman's. She shifted herself further back, closer to the warmth, her legs trying their hardest to reach out Kommissar's and finally an arm reached over and drew her close.

She fit perfectly in the curve of the older woman, and more importantly, she felt at home; the smoothness of her skin as she traced circles into Beca's hand, the feeling of her breath as she snuggled into her neck and the grip of her body, just tight enough for Beca to feel safe.

From the outside, Kommissar's whole demeanour was to be tough - she was a dominant leader who did anything to win. But Beca was realising that that didn't take away from the fact that she was a also woman; a strong, beautiful, confident, loving woman who could equally be as fierce as she could gentle. Beca realised it took an incredible strength for her to be both forceful and vulnerable, and just how extraordinary Kommissar really was.

She closed her eyes a final time, blocking out any thought of what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! And finally, it's gonna be a longer one - FYI I expect each chapter to get longer now and I'm not sorry cus I love these two so much heaven help me, I should not be enjoying this as much as I am. Anyway! I'm back from convention land, I met actors from LOST and I'm happy. Again, thank you everyone who has reviewed or pressed fave/follow. You guys are keeping my boring little life interesting :-)**

* * *

A light shone directly into Beca's eye line and she covered her face with her hand. Her legs were entwined within a soft duvet cover and her head almost completely off the pillow. Her brain clicked into gear just enough to slowly open her eyes and judge her surroundings, realising all of a sudden that she was at Kommissar's. It came like a flood of memories, the party, the dancing – different details popping up and with seemingly no order or sense. The only moments of the night that did click together correctly brought back the reality of where she was and how she had got there.

She turned to her left, her breathing heavier, but the other woman was gone. Beca drew herself up and sat against the headboard, brushing her hair out her face. How was she going to deal with this one? She couldn't remember exactly where she was, but she knew Kommissar was outside that door and there was no way that first sober conversation was going to be an easy one. She did another sweep of the room, this time noticing a glass of water on the table at her side with two small tablets next to it; she took comfort that at least Kommissar knew she was drunk enough last night to warrant a headache.

She downed the tablets and the water and remained sitting on the bed, fresh thoughts of how awkward her life was ran through her mind. She remembered the German saying Pieter was here too, and there was now no way she was going out the door to be faced with the embarrassment of that. She shook her head, regretting it almost immediately, then panicked about her phone. She hadn't let anyone know where she was going, let alone told Chloe she wouldn't be back last night. She spotted her bag on the sofa opposite and rummaged through it unsuccessfully, having no idea where it was. But something caught her eye across the room, and she realised it was already out and sitting on the table.

She picked the phone up and swiped it open, her eyes taking in the number of miscalls and unread messages – Chloe, Amy and Jesse had tried to contact her, but someone had text Chloe back early this morning.

 _Beca is OK and will be back later. Do not worry._

Kommissar. Her stomach dropped slightly at the thought of the blonde being so close to messages and photos of Jesse that would make her realise just how complicated this all was. But she hadn't seen them, she couldn't have, and Beca really needed to put a passcode on her phone. She locked the screen and put it away. She didn't want to reply to everyone yet, they knew she was safe and that's all they needed to know for now. Plus she had bigger problems, like what the hell she was supposed to do now she'd woken up in Das Sound Machine's leader's bed.

The handle of the door moved, and Beca very quickly realised there was someone coming in. She jumped back onto the mattress, for some reason the idea of being under a duvet made her feel slightly less scared, but as soon as she saw the blonde, she couldn't but blush.

"Good morning, _Maus_." Kommissar said, smiling. "I thought I heard you moving about."

"Guten Morgan, Beca!" Pieter called out from the other room.

The blonde shut the door behind her, giving Pieter a glaring look.

Words failed the Bella, which she knew at this point was better than rambling or bringing up last night. She helplessly reciprocated the smile, and then looked down at her fidgeting hands.

"How are you, today?" The German asked, perching herself on the bottom of the bed, her eyes trying to meet the brunette's.

Beca exhaled. "Awkward." She said, rolling her eyes at her own answer. She knew saying awkward when things were awkward made things even more awkward, _and_ she was already stuck between sober insults and drunken outburst when dealing with this woman, so she didn't need the added discomfort.

Kommissar laughed, dipping her head and forcing the younger girl to look up.

"You do not need to feel awkward, _Maus_." She replied, calmly reaching out and holding Beca's hand. There was something oddly comforting yet nerve-wracking about the touch, which despite mixed emotions, Beca still found she liked.

The brunette nodded trying to brush it aside while Kommissar started tracing small circles on her skin. Beca's heart started to race; so much had happened last night, so much she had said and accused her of, so much she had yet to admit to herself. She flinched, part of her instantly regretting moving away. The German pulled her hand back but carried on holding Beca's gaze.

"You do not like this?" She asked, a million possible meanings to that question, but her eyes reading every expression Beca gave off.

"No, it – it's not that." Beca took a deep breath in, and then let it out. As much as she wanted the other woman's touch, it didn't feel right without trying to figure out everything that had happened. She was realising it wasn't just a drunk moment, the voice in her head and the butterflies in her stomach had answered that one, but there was still so much that needed to be said and so much she needed to explain.

"I'm sorry – for last night."

The blonde held her reaction, gaging whether she was sorry for the kiss and coming back with her, or the things she had said. Or both.

"I was such a mess." Beca continued. "I don't even know how much I drank but apparently it was enough to have a total melt down on you and - I said so many things." She shook her head. The words were in her mouth, but there was still something holding her back; a voice in her head that still couldn't make sense of all this, or why a woman like Kommissar would feel the same.

"You do not need to apologise, but it is okay, if you need me to say that." She let out a soft smile at the younger girl. "Beca - I understand that this may be difficult for you - it can be overwhelming, not knowing how you feel or perhaps what is happening, and it is not easy being unsure of other people either. You said many things last night and I do not know if you believe them all to be true, but it made me think. And I would like to answer some of them, if this is okay?"

Beca nodded again, lowering her eyes to a loose thread she was playing with on her jeans.

"Okay then." The blonde shuffled forward, but still allowed some space between them. "I have been the Kommissar for DSM many years now, I do not work to make friends, I work to win. We do this by discipline, by perfecting our routines and also working out our enemies. Many people know the DSM name and they do not like it, they are frightened by us and they run away like children, but the Bellas did not - especially you. You were so feisty and brave, even if you only complimented me... I liked meeting you very much. I liked being challenged.

Before coming here, we had won the World Championships three times, and this was set to be our fourth. Of course we wanted to win, but we take great pride in ourselves - never cheating, just working hard. I watched you perform and you were incredible, I knew then that we would not win and as much as I hated the defeat, I also was very happy for you. After that I wanted to congratulate you; I wanted to continue to speak with you but I was unsure whether you wanted that from me - that was, until the party. When I first spoke to you, of course I liked teasing you, flirting even, but I meant no harm by this - I wanted to, I think you say, _test the waters_ , to see if you would reciprocate. And then I heard that you were asking after me, and I saw you again; I could tell you wanted to be around me also.

But I did not mean to confuse you, and I did not plan to initiate a kiss. It may be surprising to you, but the Kommissar does not make a habit of developing feelings or acting upon them wherever she goes. I was very satisfied with our conversation and with seeing that we shared an attraction, but as I prepared to leave the party, one of my girls saw that you were upset, that you had walked away from your friends, and I needed to see that you were okay. And then we spoke, I saw you were distressed and I thought it best to take you home, but you wanted to come here - with me."

Kommissar paused for a moment, she accepted how hard this was for Beca, but clearly felt something for her too.

"I was worried that after we had kissed, with the emotions and the drinking, that you expected something - _more_." The German continued. " _Maus_ , I never want you to think that you have to do anything, I just want you to be comfortable, and I believe last night was - comfortable, I mean. I liked having you here, I liked making sure you slept well. But I know that you may need some time to - think, or understand. I can give you this space, if you like. You do not have to feel inclined to repeat last night alcohol-free, if you are not ready."

Beca smiled at her words, a warm glow started growing inside of her that pushed away at her fear.

"I'm glad I came here with you."

"I am also."

"And I really need to explain -"

"Beca."

"No, listen, please. I need to say this, if I don't say it now I'll just -" The brunette shook her head, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest but with everything that she had just heard, something in her finally was forcing the words out. "I feel like such a dick. All these feelings and thoughts and doubts charged through my head and hearing you say that, knowing I got everything wrong, it changes things and, s _hit_. I think I really like you; the _DSM-leader_ you and this you. I didn't know what that meant, I didn't know I could feel that way about someone the same as me - a _girl_. I didn't know what to do so I lashed out. I just freaked and shouted and then I kissed you and stayed here with you and I realise now - it wasn't just about you, it was about me too. I didn't know what I wanted either. But I know now that I don't want you to go anywhere and I don't wanna go anywhere either. But I do need time, everything happened so fast and I just need to - process this - to get my head around these feelings and figure out what I do now."

Kommissar nodded, taking it all in. She could see how hard it was for the younger girl and she had also experienced very similar feelings many years ago.

" _Mäuschen_ , I understand _._ Please _,_ you must have all the time you need."

"You mean that?"

"Of course. I am the Kommissar, I always mean my words."

It was exactly what the brunette wanted and needed to hear. This wasn't some game, it wasn't something she had even imagined. As hard as it was to accept that she was attracted to a woman, that same woman was also attracted to her, and she was giving her the space and the words necessary to make everything a little easier. She continued to smile, partly at the stupid fuzzy feelings she was experiencing and partly due to the irony of the big, scary Kommissar actually not being so scary around her anymore. She looked up at the older woman, something in her eyes letting her know it was okay to be near her again and the blonde moved forward, placing herself beside Beca and drawing her under her arm.

Right now, in this moment, there was only the German. No Jesse, no long-distance, no reality of the situation she was in. She didn't know if that made her life easier, or much more complicated, but she felt happy and she felt safe.

"Thank you - Kommissar. For everything."

The blonde held her slightly tighter and Beca felt her take in a deeper breathe. Her hand reached up and pushed the younger girl's gaze towards her own. There was a moment of silence, a thought clearly going through Kommissar's head, before she a soft smile appeared on her face and she finally spoke.

"Luisa." She said. My name is Luisa."


	6. Chapter 6

**I went with my favourite (real) name for Kommissar that I've seen, so I'm sorry if you like anything different! I also planned to have this chapter out a lot quicker but life got in the way, so I AM SORRY AGAIN! Buuuuttt I did managed to buy a signed Game of Thrones Karsi trading card AND both Birgitte and Flula liked my tweet on Twitter about Pitch Perfect 2 so it has motivated me to get this out to you ASAP! :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Luisa." She repeated. It rolled off her tongue with ease.

It was only a name and yet her cheeks flushed bright pink. She had tried to imagine the blonde responding to a million things, but nothing sounded as right as Kommissar. It was harsh, it was authoritative and it fitted her demeanour so well. But 'Luisa' was different. It was unexpected, and it was beautiful.

The German's hand was still resting under her chin, holding their eye contact and now feeling the heat rise to the younger girl's face. She smirked, one corner of her lips curling upwards.

"Ja, _Liebling_. But do not tell the others, this is for you only."

She let out a laugh. One hand released the brunette, but the other still held her close.

As much as Beca's head tried to slow her down, moments like this she was drowning in the other woman with no intention of fighting it off. It wasn't just the name or the the way she talked, it was the access to the person behind the DSM mask that no one else was allowed. And she liked that, having something the others didn't, being allowed close to the woman that most feared. It drove her just the right amount of crazy to forget everything for now and only think, feel and breathe Luisa.

Beca turned into the blonde, hiding her smile in the older woman's shirt. God, she smelt so good.

She could have stayed like that for hours, and it did seem like hours. Every second with her felt like a lifetime, but they both knew that soon, it had to come to an end. Real life was outside that bedroom door and the longer Beca stayed, the deeper she was falling into a hole she would struggle to climb back out of.

Beca's phone vibrated in her pocket, either ringing or receiving another hoard of messages but the brunette ignored it all. She wanted it to shut up, to go away. She didn't want the outside world right now, she just wanted the German.

" _Maus."_ Kommissar started, not as oblivious to the phone _._ "Perhaps you should return to your friends, I do not want them to worry."

She didn't want to leave, and the German could instantly feel that. The younger girl just held her breathe and gripped her fingers at Kommissar's clothes a little more.

As much as she hated it, the blonde was right. She could imagine Chloe and Jesse going out of their minds with worry, it was probably them messaging her right now. She had no idea what time it was or how long she had been away and that didn't make leaving or the things that came after leaving any easier. The truth was neither of them wanted her to go, but Beca was fighting to stay the hardest. She was in too deep and she didn't know how to stop; Luisa wasn't just a thought, every interaction reinforced the taste she had for the older woman, making it harder and harder to let go. And Kommissar knew that - she could see the younger girl burning herself out. She was used to quick flings, sexual attraction and moments of passion that were over just as quickly as they had started. But this, whatever was happening with Beca, it was more than that. And the only way make it last, was to not let it explode.

She broke away from the brunette, rising off the bed and standing in front of her. She reached out her hand to encourage the younger girl to move.

Beca looked at it, hesitantly. Almost purposely taking too long to follow suit. This was it, this was the moment ending. All things from here were hard and serious and real. She looked around the room one final time, taking in all she could. The thoughts, the feelings, the memories of being with the other woman all played through her head, and when she was finally ready, she grabbed onto the German's hand and wriggled off the bed.

The blonde led her around, firstly to her shoes, then to her jacket and then to her bag and finally Beca's made full use of the mirror on the wall, making sure any evidence of her sexually confused melt down/cuddle time with Das Sound Machine's leader were subtly hidden away.

Kommissar walked towards the door and paused. She turned to face Beca, who had gone incredibly pale as she remembered Pieter was outside.

"Pieter - does he... What does he know about last night?"

"Do not worry. He knows that you stayed here, that is all."

"He won't say anything to - anyone?"

"Nein, _Maus._ He is under orders."

Beca snickered, appreciating that. Kommissar's scariness was useful for some things after all.

The German pulled the handle towards her, revealing a large open room. Beca had very little recollection of it from last night, but it was a hell of a lot bigger than she remembered.

Pieter was sitting in the corner, engulfed in baggy clothes and sunglasses, and his head was heavy, resting against the chair. Clearly she wasn't the only one who was suffering the after effects of last night's drinks. He looked over at the two women, smiling, and Beca caught the sharp stare that Kommissar gave him in return. His smile only widened, then he quickly pretended to lock up his mouth and throw away the key.

The blonde reached back and placed her hand on Beca's shoulder, shaking her head at her supposed equal, and turning Beca away from him, towards the apartment door.

Beca took a few steps out into the hallway, then turned around, aware that she was now walking alone. She wasn't sure how to say goodbye, or even how long this goodbye would be for but Kommissar just stood there, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, looking as beautiful as ever.

"So, I guess I'll catch you later." Beca said, swaying slightly as she spoke. She tried to seem confident and casual, but mostly likely came across as weird.

Kommissar laughed. "Yes. Of course."

The Bella turned around slightly, and then stopped again.

Was this it? A goodbye like they were likely to bump into each other at the grocery store later on today? This wasn't home, this was Copenhagen - a place that actually neither of them lived. The Worlds were over, everything to do with the competition or touring was done, technically they were nothing more than tourists exploring a large city and what - Beca just hoped they'd run into each other again? She had no way of contacting the blonde, and how could she walk away not knowing if she'd ever see her again? It wasn't like Kommissar would appear if you repeated her name three times in a mirror.

"Wait, Luisa..." She started, charging back on herself and suddenly realising what she had just said.

The blonde lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow, noticing the younger girl's choice of name and enjoying her reaction to it.

Beca stuttered at her own words, almost choking on the shock _and_ the butterflies growing in her chest. "I mean um, if I wanna t-talk to you... How do I -"

"You have my number, _Mäuschen_. I entered it into your phone while you slept."

She smiled softly at the younger girl and Beca clutched her iPhone a little tighter.

"Oh, okay that's - okay." She resisted the urge to look right that second, and instead returned the smile. "I'll talk to you soon."

Kommissar nodded and Beca turned away, stepping into the elevator.

The ride down was slow but Beca's heart was still beating as fast as ever. She had almost instantly opened up her contacts and checked for the German's name.

 _Kommissar._

She grinned. Of course it said Kommissar. No Luisa, no surname. A title was all she needed.

The doors to the ground floor opened, but Beca was hardly paying attention. She had just clicked onto Chloe's chat and remembered that Luisa had sent a message this morning, telling her that she was okay. It was only a few words long, yet somehow - stupidly - Beca found herself re-reading it, checking every detail she could about it and giggling at Chloe's reply asking who it was sent by.

She was blissfully ignorant of everything right now, even the presence of other DSM members around her and when she walked through the hotel lobby and stepped out into glorious sunshine, she only noticed it when her phone screen was no longer bright enough to see.

She paused on the sidewalk, looking for any sign of the hotel where she was actually meant to be. She remembered the arena wasn't that far away, at least it didn't seem that far clinging to your German saviour when you've pretty much drunk yourself to death.

Her phone buzzed again, this time Jesse's name appearing on the screen.

 _Becs please, call me when you get this. I love you._

She stopped everything and felt her stomach drop. Suddenly the rush of Kommissar wasn't enough to block out the guilt that was creeping into her skin.

A wave of nausea hit her. Fuck. He loved her. It's not like she had forgotten that, she loved him too. But Kommissar was in her veins, and she couldn't get her out.

She opened the message, her thumbs hovering over the letters beneath. What was she meant to say? _"Hi Jesse, soz was just in bed with a woman. Think I'm gay now. Bye!"_ No. It wasn't the time for jokes. He deserved an explanation, he deserved the truth but any way out of this now would not be a simple one.

Jesse didn't know about Kommissar, but Kommissar didn't know about Jesse. There was no way of coming clean without hurting and potentially losing them both.

Her head was a mess as it searched for a solution. She couldn't even choose one over the other, there was no way to compare. Things with Jesse were comfortable; they laughed and talked and shared things like interests and hobbies - they could easily grow old together and never have a care in the world. But things with Kommissar were so much different, it was like a drug; she craved her, being with her and learning about her, she couldn't think straight when she was around. Every moment was a rush, a need for so much more. Beca wanted to set herself on fire just for her to notice.

She sighed, her palms and skin growing clammy.

Being away from the blonde was like a comedown. The further the distance, the worse it had got. And she was realising that not everything was as easy as it looked. She wanted Kommissar, but she wanted Jesse too.

Fuck.

She looked at the message again, and her hands quickly typed something and pressed send.

 _I'm on my way back. I need to talk to you._


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm trying to write as much as I can before I go back to uni, so hopefully now life is boring again I can get quite a lot out! Thanks to all the new followers and favouriters, seriously I LOVE YOU** **! I'm also still completely riding the wave of love for Kommissar, I am literally drowning in tumblr posts and liking about a million a day. I god damn love this ship and everyone who is keeping my addiction going :-) Also I am such a little perfectionist when it comes to this, I'm seriously overwhelmed at the love this fic is getting, so I'm trying to get it right for you guys too!**

* * *

Beca's hand gripped the handle.

She took a deep breath, twisting it slowly, and finally she built the courage to push open the door. Jesse launched himself across the room as soon as he saw her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh my god Becs! I've been so worried! Are you okay?"

She squished her face up at the tightness of his hug, but also slightly welcomed it. It was a strange feeling, with everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, she did not expect to still recognise him as a comfort source.

"Jesse!" She laughed, eventually pushing him off. She slung her bag on the floor and exhaled. "I'm fine! Well, my head feels like it's about to fall off, but other than that I'm pretty good."

She smiled at him, trying to take away from the seriousness of it all, but she immediately saw that he expected more of an explanation than that. His voice was almost frantic, and it was clear he hadn't slept well. He was still in his stupid navy-blue checkered pyjamas, the ones Beca had asked him to throw out a million times, and his hair was an absolute mess.

"Chloe said you didn't come home last night, but someone messaged her? We tried to call you _all_ morning! Where were you?!"

"I was with Kommissar."

The words slipped out far too quickly and her stomach instantly felt hollow. She watched as Jesse shook his head.

"Who?"

Even though it was an entirely valid question, something about it still irked Beca. What did he mean _who_? The German was fucking flawless, there was no way he hadn't noticed. Plus she had talked about her, though admittedly not in the best way and - god, this was so not the time.

"Kommissar erm, Das Sound Machine's leader."

Jesse looked at her, confused.

"Wait, the German? The blonde, scary German? Why would you - I thought you didn't even like her?"

"I never said I didn't like her."

"Every single time you've seen her, you've said she's intimidated you."

"No, I said she's _intimidating_! She's tall and she's angry and she's the sort of person who would totally degrade you in every possible way but you'd probably end up thanking her for it and, um..."

Jesse's brows furrowed, his expression very clearly reading as _what the fuck_. His head sharply shook and he lifted his hands, palms facing up. Beca scratched at her temple, that was exactly the sort of thing that probably shouldn't have come out - but in her defence, it was what she'd usually say around the blonde, so at least she was being consistent.

"Why didn't you come find us?" He asked after a minute or so, deciding it was best to ignore his girlfriend's last comment.

He watched as Beca sat down on the bed.

"I don't know, I just - " She shrugged. "I really don't have an answer."

"You know I would have helped you!"

"Yeah, I know."

"And you can tell me anything!"

"I know that too."

"Like if someone threatened you, or forced you to go somewhere..."

She shot a look up at her boyfriend, and he returned a knowing stare. Was he really suggesting what she thought he was suggesting?

"Wait, Jesse. What the hell?"

He sat down slowly next to her, and suddenly his tone was a lot more serious than before.

"Look, after you disappeared, I talked to Chloe. I didn't know what was going on with you, but she said it might have something to do with the German. She saw her talking to you in the bar Bec, and she said that you looked scared to death. Then you were weird all night, watching out for someone and disappearing and - then you just ran! Chloe said she wanted to handle it, she said she tried to talk to you but you just asked for some space and -"

"Jeez, Chloe's said a lot by the sounds of it." Beca muttered under her breath.

She rolled her eyes, damning her best friend.

"She's worried Beca, we all are! Especially now that she was right!"

"Dude you need to relax, seriously."

"How can I relax? You didn't come back last night! And you didn't tell me where you were! I was going out my mind and the only I got was a text saying that we needed to talk!"

It sounded bad, it did. And she was really starting to feel the guilt.

"I get that, honestly I do. And I'm _so sorry_ I didn't let you know where I was, it was a shitty move on my part - but it wasn't like that! I only meant that - I wanted to explain that -" She grit her teeth. "I was fine."

Beca tried to smile at him again, but his face didn't change.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing?"

"Why are you covering for her?"

"Jesse! I'm not!"

"Just tell me, did she threatened you? Because we can -"

"No!"

Beca rose to her feet, throwing her arms in the air. She'd had enough of this. If it wasn't for the fact it would hurt Jesse like fuck, she was almost tempted to just tell him what an amazing kisser Kommissar was and how she'd give anything to be back with her for another night. She shook her head, getting rid of that thought, and turned to face the wall. Her hands frustratedly combed strands of hair out of her face, and she let out a deep breathe. Jesse remained seated, and now silent. He meant well, Beca knew that. She had been acting weird all night, and she had ran off from them. But he and apparently also _Chloe_ had got this entire situation completely wrong, and it wasn't doing any good.

Beca turned to face him again, looking down at his worried expression. She hadn't wanted this talk, and actually in all the ways she'd played it out in her head, not once had he started accusing Kommissar.

"Jesse - she didn't force me to her hotel, okay? _And_ she hasn't threatened me ever. I was drunk, like _way_ drunk - stupid, stupid drunk and she helped me out. I slept, and I woke up with the world's worst hangover. That is all!"

He took a few moments to answer, looking her face over. He didn't believe it, too much didn't make sense. But she was safe and she was back, and he could drop it, at least for now.

"Okay." He finally said. "But I want you to promise me one thing, if she ever does anything - and I mean _anything_ , you'll let me know."

Beca huffed. This was literally turning into the same conversation she'd previously had with her best friend.

"You don't have to fight my battles, Jesse. Especially when there aren't any taking place."

"Becs, please."

After three years she knew only too well what that voice meant. She broke eye contact, turning her gaze around the room. He knew better than to interfere with her shit, but he also knew how to make sure she was okay, without physically getting involved. Anyway, what harm could promising do? It wasn't like Kommissar was threatening her, it was actually the complete opposite. Nothing would come of it, the worst the German could do is probably melt her into a puddle.

She let out a frustrated sound.

"Fine. But she's not doing anything!"

He nodded. "Okay."

The tension between them started to drain, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap. He held her close for a moment, wrapping himself around her small waist and pressing his head against her neck.

Jesse was actually a really sensitive guy, he hated arguing _and_ he was terrible at it. Most times it was her yelling and throwing her hands around and him just sitting there listening. But every time there was something uncomfortable between them, he got clingy. It was like he needed some sort of resolution or attention to really show that they were okay, and nine times out of ten, it was in the form of a kiss. Beca's stomach churned at the thought. She couldn't do that, not now. She could still feel Kommissar's lips - the sensation of them pressed there, the taste of her mouth against her own - it was as if she'd marked her territory, Beca was only hers now and no one else's.

The brunette's head started to race, and her breathing got harder and heavier. She was torn. Jesse wasn't just her boyfriend, he was her best friend and it felt so alien to be keeping something from him. But she wasn't even sure what she wanted yet, there was almost an equal pull between them both. The only difference being that was Luisa new and shiny and dangerous, and after three years of the same comfortable boyfriend-girlfriend life, she was developing a taste for something different.

"I really have to take a shower." She blurted out, panicking. "And I should erm, really go let the Bellas know I'm okay."

The latter part of her sentence seemed a way more plausible reason than the former, and she hoped and prayed Jesse wouldn't grow suspicious. She kissed him on the cheek, holding it a little longer than normal, and it seemed to be enough. He smiled and it warmed something in her. God, Beca Mitchell, what are you going to do?

She stood up, still holding his hand and bringing him up also, and he pulled her into another tight hug.

"Just keep in touch, okay?" He asked, letting go of the embrace but still holding her at arms length. "I love you, Beca."

"Yeah, totally. I will. I love you too."

He stepped back and opened the door for her, waving her out. Even though his room was only a floor above the Bella's, she welcomed the space away. She needed to rest, be by herself, even sleep without someone harassing her with questions and accusations about last night.

Beca pulled her phone out of her pocket as she walked through the hallway, no new messages or calls. Something in her dimmed; no Kommissar. Could she really expect the very busy and very beautiful DSM leader to actually have the time to chase her right now? Plus Beca had asked for some space - and she wanted that, didn't she? She wanted time away to figure everything out. It wasn't like every minute away from the blonde was now killing her, or that she had just actively avoided her own boyfriend because she couldn't cope with the loss of Kommissar's kiss. Nope. She shook her head, telling herself to shut up about the German, and concentrate on going back to her room. Her finger tapped the messages app on her phone, bringing up Chloe's conversation. She began typing to the other Bella, letting her know she was heading back there, didn't want a fuss and she really meant it! Almost instantly a reply came in saying that was fine, but at some point she was going to get some answers. Beca snorted, of course she was - and when Beca had the energy, she was also going to get an ear full about gossiping to Jesse!

The corridor in front of the brunette merged into a large area filled with oversized plastic plants and two metal elevator doors on the opposite wall - definitely not as fancy as Das Sound Machine's hotel, not that Beca was thinking about them or last night or anything right now. She pushed the circular button in between them, and waited for one of the evaluators to open.

Something in her made her glance back down at the phone screen again, and her eyes immediately locked onto the same, simple message Kommissar had sent to Chloe earlier.

Kommissar.

She couldn't help but be drawn back to her. Or feel empty without her.

Almost without thinking Beca clicked on the new message icon and selected her name.

 _Is it weird that I miss you already?_

Sent.

It like she had jumped out of a plane; a surge of adrenaline swept through her, electrifying everything it passed. She was scared, yet so fucking excited for a reply. She could imagine the DSM leader getting it, reading it and smirking. God, that image alone created a fire in her stomach and a burning sensation below. How the hell could one woman do so much to her? And why the hell had no one else ever done this much to her before? She'd perfected the skill of pushing anyone who even showed a slight possibility of caring away, and Jesse picked up on that. But the first person she had ever let care and be there and stay, was Kommissar.

She immediately threw her phone in her bag, not being able to deal with the nerves or the tension of waiting for a reply. She'd check it later, and mostly probably regret saying she missed her - _fuck_ , she said she missed her. It wasn't as bad as 'your sweat smells like cinnamon', well actually - it probably was. Now it didn't matter whether Kommissar replied or not because Beca would never be able to face her ever again. And, okay, that was probably an exaggeration. But she really had just told Kommissar she missed her.

The ding of the elevator arriving broke her away from her mind and she stepped inside. Thankfully no one else was already in there. She tried to block out any thoughts regarding the German beauty, and instead embraced the cheesy elevator music. A few seconds later, the doors opened and she was on her floor. Room 407 was right around the corner, and Beca eagerly swiped her key card and walked in.

There was no sign of Chloe, except she had left a giant bag filled with Mc Donald's on the side and that was exactly why she was Beca's best friend. Maybe she wouldn't be too harsh on her later.

Beca grabbed at the junk food, shovelling almost an entire burger in her mouth and spilling most of it on the floor. She was so smooth. She kicked off her shoes, slid out of her jeans and headed to the bathroom, food still in hand. The shower was located above the bath, with a heavy white curtain all around it and Beca had to step up onto the side just to reach the switch. The room instantly filled with hot steam, and Beca wandered back into the bedroom to get her phone and speaker; there was something about showering with music and singing at the top of your lungs that made those hard days a little easier.

She took another handful of fries and then picked up her bag, practically feeling all around it in search of her iPhone. Once she had it, she walked back into the bathroom and plugged it in. Music filled the humid air and Beca began to hum along, removing the rest of her clothes. She carefully placed her hand under the water, testing the temperature and decided it was warm enough to get it. Her leg lifted up above the side of the bath and she clung to the ceramic to pull herself up, but just before she submerged her entire body in water, her phone started to buzz.

"What now?" She said out loud, climbing back down.

She automatically unlocked the screen and was greeted with a message from Jesse. He was sorry for earlier, great. If Beca didn't already feel bad enough, her clueless boyfriend was now the one to apologise. She shook her head, turning her phone over and placing back on the floor. Just as she stepped away, it buzzed again.

"Jesse! Leave me alone."

She rolled her eyes, picking up the phone and half-heartedly pressing on her messages. But it was something different this time.

 _Of course not, Maus. Perhaps I miss you also._

Beca grinned into her phone, that same feeling of electricity rushing back. Fuck.


End file.
